halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Project CONSEQUENCE
Without a doubt, the sheer complexity of the leads to more than a few things slipping, unnoticed, between the cracks, even with their constant surveillance of all data even remotely related to the organization. However, inter-branch bickering and secret cabals within every echelon, quietly run pet-projects and unauthorized programs siphoned off funds from every inch of ONI, often going years without any notice from other groups while the deadly war against the Covenant raged. Though many projects were well-intended, some were completely unacceptable, while others were simply morally questionable: among the latter category, one of the smaller, though fairly successful, projects was CONSEQUENCE. Much of the data on CONSEQUENCE's origins are uncertain, such as the initiator of the project, when it began, and a myriad of other facts, but it is known that by the 2510's the project was up and running, investigating the earliest known children of ORION Project members; by the 2530's, it is known that the SPARTAN-1.1 sub-cell secretly augmented children of ORION's without their consent, leading to the children gaining the augmentations of a SPARTAN-I, but none of the training. ONI would monitor the children for years, offering a to join ONI's special forces during the Battle of Earth, which most gladly accepted and aided the defense forces admirably. CONSEQUENCE's influence stretched beyond just the Spartan 1.1's though. Though information on the project is lacking, it is known that the overall purpose of the project was to see whether or not the effects of genetic augmentations or a resilience to the rigors of said augmentations could be passed on through reproduction. To this end, CONSEQUENCE began multiple sub-cells, each looking into a different area that showed promise, of which Spartan-1.1 was simply the first. With time, the projects' overall focus shifted to encompass an overall tone of reviewing the effects of SPARTAN reproduction, not simply looking to pass on augmented genetic traits. After was badly injured and retired from active service in the 2540's, the children she had were treated similarly as Spartan-2.1's; several other Spartan-2.1's were looked into, some of them being children of SPARTAN-II's discharged after crippling in the augmentation process, while others were conceived illegitimately by in-service SPARTAN's. While the number of Spartan-2.1's was even fewer than the Spartan-1.1's, they still proved more adept physically and mentally than average humans. While Spartan-2.1 lasted on and off for years, several other sub-cells cropped up, investigating other avenues of Spartan offspring. The first sub-cell was the obvious extension of the previous two: Spartan-3.1, which, due to the young age of the SPARTAN-III's and fact that so few survived to have children, ended up being the smallest of all sub-cells. Closely following SPARTAN-3.1 in size was TROJAN-II, which took a totally different approach than other sub-cells: locating the children of several TROJAN's, specifically those of Team Alpha, these youths were trained in warfare much like the SPARTAN-II's, and were even equipped with SPI Armor after several years, unlike many of the others. The last of the post-2.1 sub-cells was known as GENOME: initiated concurrently with Spartan-2.1, GENOME was mostly theories and research for a decade, with only a small amount of physical experiments and actual results due to an all-to-small budget. However, circumstances changed near the close of the war, in 2550: aided by an unknown member of ONI, GENOME was given additional funds and numerous November Black prototypes - suspected to have possibly been reverse engineered from limited Covenant or possibly Forerunner technologies - and research began in earnest to create practical clones of SPARTAN-II's. Procuring DNA from twelve operators - among them , Cassandra-075, and Riker-012 - the scientists set to work, managing to produce 21 fully matured clones, of whom only 14 would survive over a month. By the end of the 2554, only three remained active, with two WIA and the others MIA or KIA. During the Battle of Earth, several of CONSEQUENCE's higher members deigned that the various members and sub-cells would be required to work together, and so numerous members - among them Spartan 1.1's, the Spartan 3.1's, all members of TROJAN-II and several GENOME operators - were called together and outfitted with better equipment to fight off the Covenant invasion. Several of the 1.1's would serve with distinction within Special Warfare Group Seven's Inferno Team, alongside other war heros such as Riker-012. Overview of Operations Sub-Cells Project Personnel * * * * * * *Ten others SPARTAN-2.1 *Chon *Nalani Heap SPARTAN-3.1 *Jonathan-G/1 *Sarah-G/2 *Wright-G/3 *Laura-G/4 TROJAN-II *James Davis *Katelynn Wilson *Nicholas Summers *Clayton Peters *Devyn Peters *Jake Donaghy *Samuel Tyler GENOME *Avalon-X05